Integrated circuit (IC) packages appear in leadless and leaded configurations. Leaded integrated circuit (IC) packages can be formed in various configurations. For example an IC package identified as an "FN plastic chip carrier package", manufactured by Texas Instruments, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,972. Such IC packages are of generally square shape in top plan of view and may have from 20 to 68 terminals or leads arranged in four equal groups respectively along or proximate to each side of the IC package. Another type of IC package, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 28,064, is an IC of dual-in-line (DIP) package type. The DIP comprises an IC which is totally encapsulated within a dielectric body, and a plurality of spaced-apart leads arranged in two parallel rows of the leads on the two parallel sidewalls of the dielectric body.
Connectors of various configurations are used to make electrical connections with each of the leads of IC packages for signal testing, signal analyzing and/or for signal transmission into the IC during the normal operating of the IC package. These connectors are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,236; 4,671,592; 4,768,972; etc. All described connectors include non-conductive body provided with a holding mechanism for retaining the connector in the proper operative position with respect to the IC package. The non-conductive body carries a plurality of contacts in spaced-apart positions for electrically connecting with respective leads of the IC package.
For example, a clip connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,592; 4,768,972 (assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company) makes electrical connections with each of the leads of a plastic chip carrier package (PLCC) of generally square shape. The leads are located at all sides of the PLCC. The described test clip includes a non-conductive generally rectangular body and a plurality of electrical contacts at each side of the rectangular body. Each side of the rectangular body includes a plurality of wall-like separators for separating the electrical contacts supported by the respective side. Retaining means for holding the clip connector to the PLCC includes latching arms at respective corners of the rectangular body and a slide actuator therefor which is operative to deflect the latching arms and the contacts for engaging and disengaging the latching arms with respect to the PLCC body corners, and the contacts with respect to the PLCC leads, respectively. This clip connector is not applicable for DIPs.
A low-profile test clip adapter for DIPs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,311 and is shown herein in FIGS. 1 and 2. According to this latter patent, the clip (10) for electrical connecting to ICs packaged in a DIP, including a body (11) having spaced-apart electrical contacts (12) rigidly mounted within the body (11) and arranged in two parallel rows; a cable (13) comprising a plurality of insulated electrical conductors for carrying electrical signals from a test instrument to the IC package to be tested, and a pair of arms (14) pivotally mounted on said body (11). Said electrical contacts (12) each includes inwardly-directed, arcuate-shaped terminal-contact sections (15) for providing electrical connection with the terminals (or leads) of the IC package and conductor-connecting sections (16) for making electrical contact with said electrical conductors of the cable (13). Each of the pair of said arms (14) comprises finger-like projections (17) for gripping the IC package between each pair of adjacent terminals (or leads) thereon. Top portion of each said arm (14) includes a respective slot (18) for passing said cable (13) therethrough. Said arms (14) are secured to said body (11) via an O-ring or other elastic member (19).
Disadvantageously, the above described clip adapter is somewhat complicated and difficult in assembling and requires additional means for securing all elements of the adapter to each other in their precise predetermined registration while they have been aligned. Misalignment of the elements of the clips can cause a reliability and quality assurance problems. The contacts cannot be removed from the body and replaced once a damage of contact occurs. Moreover, the electrical conductors passing through both sides of the clip adapter, burdens the design and may make the clip adapter to be unapplicable for high component density PCBs.